Da amizade a paixão
by Mandy TK
Summary: Serena e Darien estão se conhecendo e dali surgirá uma amizade...mas a garota está confusa com seus sentimentos, será que ele também? Leiam e espero que gostem! Sere Darien
Estou de volta pessu!

Desculpem abandonar vocês, mas essa vida de adulta dá muito trabalho e toma muito tempo :~

* * *

 **O começo de uma amizade**

Serena estava em pé em um canto da cozinha com um copo de coca na mão e procurando algum petisco para beliscar. Era a primeira vez que ia a uma festa na casa de...como era mesmo o nome dele?! Enfim, suas amigas haviam lhe pedido que fosse à festa que marcava o inicio do 2o período da faculdade, em dois dias suas aulas começariam de novo e realmente não era aquilo que ela gostaria de estar fazendo num sábado à noite.

\- Você sabe onde ficam os copos? - um rapaz de uns vinte e tantos anos entrou na cozinha, mas Serena não deu muita bola para ele.

\- Hã não, não estou familiarizada com esta cozinha - respondeu sem tirar sua atenção do armário que vasculhava - alias estou aqui procurando algo para beliscar - foi uma grosseria da parte dela, mas o mau humor já havia tomado conta. Fazia mais de uma hora que estava ali, indo e vindo à cozinha para pegar copos, ou refil de bebida para os outros. Aparentemente estar sóbria significava ficar servindo o pessoal.

\- Você estava procurando no armário errado - antes que a garota pudesse reagir um pacote de Doritos voou em sua direção e como reflexo ela soltou seu copo para se defender do ataque. Obviamente ambos caíram no chão, mas sem antes o conteúdo do copo molhar seu suéter.

\- Desculpa, eu achei que você estava olhando - disse o rapaz, tentando não rir da situação, enquanto Serena se abaixava para pegar o pacote e o copo de plástico do chão.

\- Tudo bem, já aceitei o fato que hoje não é meu dia - no momento em que ela olhou para o rapaz, sua respiração cessou. Ele era lindo, cabelos negros e olhos azuis como a noite. Por um segundo Serena perdeu sua voz e ficou nervosa com a presença dele.

\- De verdade me desculpa - falou ele novamente se aproximando dela - pegue meu suéter, é o mínimo que posso fazer depois desse desastre - ele lhe entregou seu casaco. Ela relutou a aceitar, mas que mal tinha naquilo?! Afinal o suéter dela havia se molhado mesmo.

\- Obrigada - ela agradeceu tirando seu suéter para colocar o dele. Enquanto ela dobrava as mangas para ficarem mais confortáveis ele se aproximou dela, o que pegou de surpresa e ela corou.

\- Vou te servir mais coca - o rapaz se explicou, percebendo o constrangimento dela - Então me conte, está de carona que ficou presa aqui nessa festa?

\- Não, eu sou a motorista da vez - respondeu pegando o copo das mãos dele - obrigada.

\- Ah então isto foi uma cilada - ele deu uma risada e se apoiou no balcão ao se lado e cruzou os braços em frete ao peito.

\- Basicamente - retrucou imaginando que a conversa terminaria aqui. Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio e ela decidiu abrir o pacote de doritos já que não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali e lhe ofereceu para pegar também.

\- Você é a Serena, não é? - ela o olhou surpresa, como ele sabia quem ela era?! - a "irmã" mais nova de Andrew - ele complementou para tentar se explicar - me chamo Darien, estudo com ele.

\- Então quer dizer que sou famosa entre os amigos dele? - ela brincou, mas sabia que Andrew era superprotetor com ela e deixava seus amigos bem avisado para não se meterem com ela

\- Mais ou menos - ele estava rindo - existem ordens expressas para nenhum de nós tentarmos nenhuma gracinha com você - Serena revirou os olhos e riu também.

\- É ele me trata igual criança mesmo...bom, você deveria ir aproveitar a festa, não precisa dividir da minha miserável condição.

\- Também sou o motorista da rodada - ele lhe mostrou o copo que até então havia passado despercebido.

Os dois ficaram conversando sentados em umas banquetas, comendo uns amendoins que haviam achado em outro armário. No fim das contas a noite estava sendo bem mais divertida que o esperado, o tempo até estava passando mais rápido.

\- Te achei finalmente - uma garota mais velha acabara de entrar na cozinha e focou em Darien - O que essazinha está fazendo com o seu casaco? - Serena se assustou com a agressividade da recém chegada, mas entendeu que poderia ter se metido em apuros, mas para sua defesa ela não tinha como adivinhar que o rapaz era comprometido antes de aceitar seu casaco.

\- Anya, tudo bem? - ele se levantou e foi dar um beijo nela, mas não foi bem recebido.

\- Responda a pergunta Darien - Serena havia cogitado fugir para a sala, mas a proximidade da garota da porta não dava muitas chances de sucesso nesse plano.

\- Eu derrubei coca nela - riu ele, porém Anya não achou graça - não se preocupe, essa é a irmazinha do Andrew - novamente Serena revirou os olhos ao "apelido".

\- Ah desculpa - ela olhou toda simpática - Serena, não é? - ela foi em direção à Serena e lhe deu um beijo para cumprimentar.

\- Tudo bem - Serena olhou meio sem graça em volta e decidiu que era a hora de ir embora - com licença, vou procurar minhas amigas.

Quando chegou à sala, a garota viu que em 3 horas o caos havia se instaurado. Haviam copos largados em todas as superfícies possíveis, 3 sacos de lixo cheios de latinhas de cervejas e a festa havia sido transferida para o lado de fora onde havia uma piscina aquecida. Ela foi até para procurar as meninas até que avistou Lita chorosa em um canto.

\- Posso sentar aqui - perguntou Serena apontando para uma cadeira ao seu lado - o que houve?

\- Miroku terminou comigo - ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro da amiga e começou a chorar mais, Serena então afagou seus cabelos.

\- Acho que está na hora de irmos, concorda? - Lita assentiu limpando as lagrimas dos olhos - e a Mina, onde está?

\- Foi há pouco com o Hitori - respondeu Lita limpando as lagrimas que caiam.

\- Então vamos, não temos motivo para ficar por aqui - as duas se levantaram, deram tchau para alguns conhecidos que encontraram pelo caminho e se foram.

/-

Seu despertador tocou em 3 horários diferentes, na terceira a garota desligou o soneca e foi sonambula até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e passou um hidratante antes de descer para a cozinha. Enquanto colocava uma fatia de pão na torradeira seu celular apitou avisando que uma nova mensagem havia sido recebida. Ela olhou emburrada para o telefone e recolocou a fatia de pão no pacote.

\- Serena e seu café da manhã? – questionou sua mãe quando Serena voltou a subir as escadas.

\- Andrew vai precisar de carona – ela respondeu subindo para seu quarto. Na bagunça que tinha conseguiu achar seu caderno, sua bolsa e uma calça jeans que estava jogada em uma pilha de roupas em cima da cômoda. Pegou uma blusa limpa do armário e desceu novamente. – Tchau mãezinha – ela deu um beijo em sua mãe e se foi.

O caminho até a casa de Andrew estava mais calmo que o esperado, devia ser porque era o primeiro dia de aula e algumas faculdades tinha datas diferenciadas. Isso a deixou feliz porque significava que daria tempo de pegar algo para comer na lanchonete.

\- Oi mala – ela cumprimentou o amigo assim que ele entrou no carro

\- Obrigada Sere, salvou minha vida – Andrew olhou para ela fingindo estar ofendido - preciso de um ultimo favor.

\- Fale

\- Precisamos pegar um colega meu no caminho – ela o olhou feio. Ficar sem comer de manha a deixava de mau humor - juro que é no caminho - suplicou ele.

\- Tudo bem, não sei dizer não para você – ela seguiu o caminho normal para a faculdade até que Andrew apontou um conjunto de prédios de alto padrão e pediu para ela encostar - mora mal esse seu amigo hein? – um minuto depois a porta de trás estava se abrindo e um rapaz de cabelos negros adrentrou.

\- Bom dia, obrigada pela carona - disse ele, cumprimentando Andrew com um aperto no ombro.

\- Sere, este é o Darien.

\- Já nos conhecemos - comentou ele e Andrew olhou para a garota confuso.

\- Na festa chata de sábado – completou Serena.

\- O Darien é um amigo de infância da época do ginásio, ele se mudou para Kioto antes de nos conhecermos e voltou agora para cá - comentou Andrew.

No caminho os rapazes foram conversando sobre as matérias que teriam neste ultimo semestre, enquanto Serena se concentrava no caminho e ouvia seu estomago roncar de fome.

\- Cara, preciso encontrar o Martin antes da aula - Andrew se explicou para Darien e saiu rápido do carro. Serena desceu e abriu a porta de trás para pegar as coisas que estavam largadas no banco.

\- Você está cursando o que? - perguntou Darien enquanto fechava a porta depois de sair do carro

\- Jornalismo, 1º ano – comentou a garota pegando uma sacola e fechando a porta de trás - seu casaco disse ela entregando a sacola à Darien. O rapaz a olhou confuso, mas logo reconheceu seu casaco dentro dela.

\- Obrigada e desculpe de novo pelo refrigerante.

\- Não tem problema – retrucou ela sem graça - acabou sendo uma noite divertida e você me salvou de não morrer de fome.

\- Foi o que eu pensei também - comentou ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos - você

\- Darieeeen - aquela garota da festa veio contente ao encontro de Darien.

\- A gente se vê por aí – Serena ficou sem graça e se despediu do rapaz. Darien a olhou resignado e Anya nem se deu conta da presença da garota.

A manha passou bem rápido, como eram varias matérias novas ainda introdutórias os professores se limitaram a dar uma pincelada no conteúdo, nada muito maçante. Assim que o ultimo professor anunciou o termino ela juntou suas coisas e se dirigiu ao estacionamento onde encontraria Andrew para irem à sua casa. No semestre passado Serena havia criado essa rotina, ela evitava ir para casa porque sua mãe ficava cobrando que a garota fizesse um estagio, mas não estava fácil encontrar um. Seu currículo já havia sido rejeitado um zilhão de vezes, então pra ir para casa e ficar se incomodando não é?! E a vantagem em tudo isso é que Andrew trabalhava de casa, então Serena ainda tinha uma tv de 55" para ela.

\- O que vamos almoçar hoje? – a garota perguntou assim que o viu.

\- Sobrou metade de uma lasanha que a Rita fez ontem, só esquentar – o estomago da garota grunhiu só de pensar na comida.

\- Ótimo, estou morrendo de fome – no caminho os dois foram conversando um pouco sobre a festa e as fofocas, apesar de que Andrew era péssimo para conta-las porque era super desligado.

A casa de Andrew era super bonita. Ele e Rita estavam morando juntos à 6 meses, mas ela vivia viajando à trabalho. Um dos cômodos ele transformou em seu escritório e prestava serviços autônomos, então depois do almoço ele foi se enfurnar por lá e Serena se jogou de ponta cabeça no sofá para descansar as pernas. Ligou a tv e ficou vendo uma coisa qualquer até que a campainha tocou. Ela decidiu não se mexer e em seguida viu Andrew indo em direção à porta.

\- Entra aí Darien - Serena gelou com a menção do nome e ficou imaginado sua tarde tranquila com Darien e Anya. Por sorte quando o rapaz entrou ele estava sozinho.

\- Boa tarde Serena - o rapaz a cumprimentou enquanto ela tentava retornar a uma posição normal no sofá.

\- Oi Darien

\- Bom está aqui o driver que disse que tinha para resolver seu problema com a placa de vídeo - comentou o rapaz entregando uma caixa a Andrew

\- Cara, se quiser passar a tarde por aí vou terminar umas coisas e depois podemos jogar - convidou Andrew fazendo menção a playstation 4 plugado à tv

\- Tudo bem - Darien se acomodou no sofá próximo a Serena - e o que você está vendo aí? - perguntou ele

\- O que tinha de menos pior - comentou ela entregando-lhe o controle

\- Você não joga - perguntou ele apontando para o video game

\- Andrew não gosta de jogar comigo porque diz que sou muito ruim - comentou ela revirando os olhos

\- Nem aqueles joguinhos em dupla?

\- Justamente esses são os que ele odeia jogar comigo, porque faço ele morrer - riu ela, mas Darien pegou os controles e estava disposto a jogar com a garota.

Os dois passaram a tarde jogando e Darien ensinou alguns macetes para Serena. Estavam se divertindo muito quando Andrew finalmente reapareceu na sala.

\- Me ligaram do conserto e tenho que buscar o carro - comentou ele com os dois.

\- Acho que está na hora de ir pra casa mesmo - disse Serena vendo a hora em seu celular - te dou uma carona até a oficina?

\- Obrigada Sere - ele agradeceu e os três foram calçar seus sapatos para sair - Você vai como Darien?

\- Eu? - Darien o olhou surpreso - vou de onibus.

\- Que isso, Serena te dá uma carona - ele cutucou a garota - não é?!

\- Claro, sem problemas - ela já sabia onde ele morava, não custaria nada mesmo!

\- Bom, então vamos - apressou-se Andrew.

\- A oficina era tão perto que ele nem precisava de carona - riu Darien quando Andrew desceu do carro e ele passou para o banco do passageiro.

\- Verdade.

\- Desculpe o incomodo com a carona - comentou Darien - mas como me mudei faz algumas semanas comprei um carro e não tinha em estoque.

\- Não tem problema de verdade - disse ela.

\- Bom, obrigada mais uma vez - disse ele quando Serena parou o carro em frete aos prédios - a tarde foi divertida hoje.

\- É, foi mesmo - corou ela.

\- Nos vemos amanha então - eles se despediram e ele desceu do carro. Ela acenou e foi embora.

* * *

Espero que tenham gosta gente!

Está só começando ^^V

Mandy TK


End file.
